privateonourownfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Green
Danny Green is the protagonist of who goes through a massive undertaking. He is a co-owner of "The Greens" bar/restaurant, who inherited the place from his father, Luke Green. He is the symbol of child between broken marriage and fraternal dependency. Early Years Danny was grown up in the Greens family, yet his father Luke went through a series of broken marriages. His mother was a real estate agent, who was so obsessed with her careers. Although he despises his mother, Danny resembles of his mother's constant pursue of perfection. Also, he was desperate to become one of the "cool" kids during school years but always failed to fit in. He's done some sport and some studying, but not very good at either- a "so-so B grade" student, as Della criticizes. Danny's family was joined by Della, who is the daughter of stepmother Bianca Park. As Danny met Della at middle school, Danny used to ignore and disaprove of Della. However, at high school Della was the popular one- Danny became nice to her. Education & Occupation As a student, Danny was not really a good student, because he had a short span of concentration. However, since his family provided such a good background, he was assured that "he could get into any school he'd like." As a matter of fact, Danny was accepted to Berkeley, but he went to UCLA and majored in Marketing. He was also a member of Drama Club, which explains his fluency in British literature. After he graduated, he worked a few years at his father's company as an executive marketing planner, which really does not exist as a job. As he nearly burned down the office by smoking, he was fired. Then, he convinced his sister Della into opening the bar/restaurant, "The Greens" at Los Angeles. Personality Of all "The Greens" members, Danny is depicted as the most shallow, materialistic and pretentious character. His constant quote of French artists and latin scholars make him look like "a douchebag." However, he is by far the most compassionate and sensitive. He shows a hint of OCD over hygiene and appearance. He is always cleaning his apartment wearing latex gloves, combing his hair and tidying his shirts. He brags about himself all the time, meddles with other people's lives and thinks he is the leader of the group. *Danny always insisted that he had sex with multiple women, but it was revealed that he was a virgin until 22- and he lost it to his mother's friend, Jasmine. *Before Danny and Della opened the bar, the place used to be an exhibit room of stuffed animals- one of his father Luke's wierdiest habits. Love Life Danny, being a pretentious douche, is very popular among college girls. Now thirty years old, he feels guilty over sleeping with a bunch of young girls-but gets over it everytime. Surprisingly, his technique is actually good, as a lot of his partners confirmed. He's into mindless one-night stands, but in fact cannot get over his first love Ashley. *According to his sister Della, he has a "penis that doesn't look like he had a bris." It turns out that he actually went through an unsuccessful bris ceremony. *He always has the same lines to hook up the college girls. Alanis Morisette music video- vinyl records collection- first love Ashley and prom night- boom.